Cullen Moments
by BiancaCherelleCullen
Summary: Series of both funny and romantic moments that happen to Edward, Bella and the rest of the cullens. Each chapter will be a different scenario where one Cullen will have something funny or romantic happen to them. Story is better, first story, please read!


**A/N **We have never, will never, and can never own twilight or any of the awesome characters =( There all the talented Stephanie's. =(

**Love confession gone wrong**

Ever since Bella turned Jacob down for Edward, Jacob has had an ever growing urge to confess to her, the deep feelings he has for another Cullen. However he never expected that the day he went to tell Bella, would turn out like this.

It was an unusually dreary and overcast day in the small, and considered boring town by many, of Forks. This day was no different from any other, however when Jacob awoke this morning he finally had the courage to face his best friend, with possibly the most shocking confession she may have ever heard. His search for Bella first took him to her house, but when he got there he found no trace of Bella, only the chief of police Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Charlie told Jacob that she would be over at the Cullen's mansion, like she is every day. Jacob got back into his banged up old Rabbit that he himself had restored, so was clearly in a mess, and made his way over the immaculate Cullen house.

Once Jacob had arrived at the mansion, spending half an hour on the winding driveway up to the house, he finally parked up his car and prepared himself for what he was about to confess. Jacob reluctantly jumped out of his car and walked the few steps up to the front door. He took a few deep breaths, and shakily rung the bell hanging above the door. What Jacob wasn't expecting was his secret love interest to open the front door, within milliseconds. Jacob stood dumbstruck on the door step for seconds trying to figure out what to do when an angelic voice interrupted his voice.

"Yo dude, what you doing here?" said the voice. Jacob couldn't believe his ears, he stood there for another few seconds before he could answer.

"I…I…erm…I came to see…err….Bella?" Jake mumbled almost silently.

" Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place?! I'll just go get her, you go take a seat on the one of the sofa's." Emmett nodded his head in the direction of the living room. Jacob turned and walked through into where Emmett had instructed. Once Jacob was sat in the living room, he noticed Jasper sitting in the corner, reading about the civil war, with a huge smirk on his face. Jacob then heard footsteps behind him, turned around and noticed Emmett standing above him with a lustful look on his face. Jacob couldn't believe his eyes, he thought this was way too good to be true. Emmett got closer as if to sit on the sofa next to Jacob, and suddenly pounced onto Jacob, and started making out with him with all the passion he could muster. Jacob returned the kiss with as much as enthusiasm as he could give.

Meanwhile upstairs in Edwards room, Bella and Edward were laying on his huge unnecessary golden bed, cuddling up to each other. Often when laying in bed with Bella, Edward tries to block the thoughts of others around him, so he can only think of Bella and how lucky he is. However today was different. When he could smell the heavy stench of werewolf, he knew Jacob was here. He tuned into Jacobs mind and all he could hear was a list of the things Jacob loves about his secret crush.

"_So beautiful, soft curly brown hair, mesmerising eyes…"_

Edward growls slightly as he hears that Jacobs thinking this way of Bella, and Bella looks up at him questioningly, but Edward just continues to listen to Jacobs list.

"…_.so big, strong and masculine!" _

Edward was shocked and became very confused by these characteristics, as he was clearly no longer describing his Bella. Edward started to listen harder in order to try and make some sense of the situation, and what he heard surprised him more than anything he had heard before. Tuning into Jasper's thought he realised that not only did Jacobs hold strong feeling for Emmett, but that Jasper also had a cunning plan. Once Edward saw this plan form, he sent Bella downstairs on a false errand in order for her to see the events unfold in the living room.

Bella obliged to Edwards instructions and went downstairs to get him a drink whilst mumbling "Stupid vampire, doesn't even need to drink coke, for the love of all that is holy!". Unknown to Bella, Edward is silently following behind her, ninja style, to see Bella's reaction. While following, Edward calls the rest of the family into the living room, at vampire volume so Bella cant here him, so they can see for themselves what's happening. Bella steps into the living room, with the intention of going through into the kitchen, however she is stopped in her tracks with pure shock at what she has seen in front of her. A small gasp escapes her lips, which breaks up the make out fest that is going on between Emmett and Jacob. Emmett looks genuinely shocked at what he has been doing, whilst Jasper is still sitting in the corner with his book, however he is now shaking with laughter that he cannot hold for much longer. Both Jasper and Edward burst out into fits of laughter simultaneously, whilst Jacob is sitting confused as to why everyone is laughing, and why Emmett has suddenly jumped off the sofa. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, all look from Jasper, to Emmett and Jacob, and back again, and realise that Jasper has been controlling their emotions.

Edward begins to laugh more as he reads everyone else's thoughts on the situation, and tries to tell everyone through his laughter that Jasper was only influencing Emmett, and not Jacob, however he cannot put this into words, as he is too hysterical. The others could only make out "Jacob" "real" and "feelings" from what Edward was trying to say. This was enough though, as they all burst into a new round of laughter over the realisation that Jacob really did have deep feelings for Emmett.

Emmett walks over to Rosalie for some sympathy, but instead he got shoved away because of the stench of werewolf on him. Jacob was still sitting on the sofa, shocked as to what has occurred, and feels as though he could not get away from the embarrassment fast enough. He jumps up and runs for the door, however trips on the rug and falls into Emmett's open arms. Emmett quickly gets out of the position and runs up to his room to cry. Jacob then looks at every of the Cullen's faces and finally looks to Bella for some help, but they're all laughing too hard to say anything. Jacob runs out to his rabbit, starts it up, and speeds of the winding Cullen driveway cursing himself and wishing he never got out of bed this morning.


End file.
